cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial
Imperial served as the first Imperator of the Legion and also served as Minister of Foreign Affairs for a total fifteen months. As a former Imperator, Imperial possess the honorary title of Imperator Emeritus. Biography Imperial is one of the most senior, active members of the Legion having joined October 10, 2006. Some of his earliest accomplishments have been enshrined in his Legion Hall of Fame induction that reads as follows: ;:Imperial served over nine consecutive months as our Minister of Foreign Affairs. This in itself is an achievement worthy of entrance into the Hall of Fame, but Imperial has done much more in service to the Legion. ;:Imperial started his Foreign Affairs career as an ambassador, and got himself noticed through his outstanding work as a graphic artist, making new userbars for the Legion's use. In addition to this, much of Imperial's artwork can be seen around The Legion's forums in the form of signatures and avatars, as well as images around the site. Imperial was promoted to Dean of Diplomatic Corps after Purplegate, under SeasonsofLove, then Minister of Foreign Affairs. After SeasonsofLove's resignation, Imperial took up the mantle as Minister of Foreign Affairs, where he thrived and arguably became the best Minister of Foreign Affairs the Legion has ever seen. ;:During his tenure as Minister of Foreign Affairs, Imperial helped to pour the foundation of the Legion's future. He was instrumental in creating new friendships and treaties, of which the most noteworthy include, The Z'ha'dum's Legacy MDP with the NPO and The OMGWTFBBQURKIDDING Mutual Defense Pact with Valhalla. ;:Apart from his many accomplishments, Imperial is the embodiment of what a Legionnaire should be. He is a man more likely than not to be in the background, working to make life better for us regular members. Whether it be through the constant upkeep of our forums, or just by answering the many questions of our new recruits, Imperial can always be counted on to be the best Legionnaire he can be. For many months, Imperial as part of the glue that held the Legion together during our time of need and darkness, and he helped to usher the Legion into a new age of prosperity and growth. Now, he will forever be remembered as the true Legionnaire that he is. ;:May Imperial's achievements and his service to the Legion never be forgotten. ;:Unity is Strength. Ave Legio. ;:Inducted October 21, 2008 ;:For many a Legionnaire, service does not end with an induction to the Hall of Fame. In extraordinary circumstances, an inductee's service warrants additional recognition within these hallowed halls. Imperial's service record is one such extraordinary circumstance. His service extends far beyond his induction on October 21, 2008 and continues to echo throughout the Legion. ;:After retiring to advise government members and to perform the forum maintenance and upgrades required to keep our home in shape, he took up the leadership mantle once again when he was elected to be The Legion's first Imperator. A few days later, The Legion entered into the Karma War in defense of the New Pacific Order. A difficult job to begin with was made even more difficult not only as the first Imperator in The Legion's history, but as the first to hold the position during a major alliance war as well. Due to his leadership, and steadfast convictions to Legion prosperity, future Imperators would forever have large shoes to fill. ;:After leading The Legion for just over 9 months, Imperial stepped down as Imperator. Soon after, he was called to a role he performs as a virtuoso; Minister of Foreign Affairs. Imperial served in this capacity for another 6 months helping to navigate The Legion through dangerous waters and treacherous times. ;:Once again retired from Legion politics (though for how long, one can only speculate), Imperial continues to provide his service to The Legion as a key adviser to the consulate, and as the instrumental figure that keeps our alliance's home in working order. ;:May Imperial's continued service to the Legion never be forgotten. ;:Unity is Strength. Ave Legio. ;:Addendum November 17, 2010 Following his tenure as Minister of Foreign Affairs and subsequent induction into the Hall of Fame, Imperial would return to government in an oversight fashion. In November 2008, Imperial was elected into the House of Representatives on a platform of bringing about honesty and openness to the institution. With Illusion's resignation from the Speakership, Imperial once again returned to the Consulate as the new Speaker of the House, finishing out the term and stepping down in February 2009. As the last term of the Consulate began, the Legion was brewing with discontent over the government's ineffectiveness and in-fighting that most attributed to the Legion Charter itself. Following the ratification of the new Legion Charter, nominations opened for the newly created position of Imperator on April 8, 2010. For the first time since the Legion Disbandment Crisis, the Legion was preparing to elect a powerful chief executive to lead the alliance. Imperial advanced through the two nominating polls before challenging Sinatra in a final poll to decide who would become Imperator. With the polls closed on April 21, 2009, Imperial had managed a slim victory over Sinatra, 52 to 48. On April 22, 2009, Imperial became the first Imperator of the Legion. While the Legion had been voting, planet bob had been mobilizing for war. Within days of his election, Imperial made the difficult choice to take the Legion into war, fighting on the side of the Hegemony. Facing fierce opposition internally at the prospect of fighting for an alliance that had destroyed Legion in days past, Imperial ordered that involvement in the war would be optional. Never before or since has fighting in a Legion war been made optional to the members. On February 1, 2010, Imperial resigned as Imperator, appointing his Proconsul, Hubb, as his successor. Shortly following his resignation, Imperial once again returned to government, taking up the newly vacated position of Minister of Foreign Affairs. He continues to serve at this position. Service Record Government: *Imperator *Minister of Foreign Affairs *Speaker of the House of Representatives *House Representative Ministry of Defense: *Centurion *Deputy Centurion Ministry of Foreign Affairs: *Deputy Foreign Minister *Dean of the Diplomatic Corps *Chief of Diplomatic Staff *Ambassador Ministry of Internal Affairs: *Legion Letter Writer *Verifier Office of the Inspector General: *Deputy Inspector General Administrative Affairs: *Commandant *Graphic Artist Awards & Citations War Citations: *Great War III *The Dove War *The Unjust War *War of the Coalition *Karma War *Second Unjust War Military Honors: *Purple Heart *Nuclear Survivor Career Citations: *Loyalty *Ich Dien Gold *Outstanding Government Service Ministry Citations: *Economics Donator Award *Foreign Ministry Ribbon of Excellence *Internal Affairs General Service Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:The Legion